


Empress Eyes

by Silverhuntress



Series: Selective Genderswap [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi has an impact even when she's not there, Akashi is still a scary mo-fo, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Co-Dependency, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Rule 63, slightly warped characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhuntress/pseuds/Silverhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou is born a girl. This improves the lives of the Generation of Miracles by exactly zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Very Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> I have an illness, EAGFW (Excessive Amounts of Genderbent Fic Writing). There are multiple WIP folders on my laptop of the series in the event of one character being born the opposite gender.
> 
> This has become a thing, and I don't really think I can stop, bar excessive loss of muses.

“Wait,” Kagami said, after flipping through the article, “Your captain was a girl?”  
  
Kuroko nodded, “Akashi-san, she was very impressive. When she showed up to the club, everyone thought she was intending to be another manager.”

The team looked at him expectantly. “And?” Fukuda asked, “What happened?”

“Everyone fell before her,” he responded, as if that was normal, as if that was  _obvious_.

“W-what?” someone asked, Kagami wasn’t sure who. He looked at the photo of the captain again, pale and pretty like a doll, he tried to imagine that girl being someone these supposedly legendary players listened to and couldn’t.

“Not literally right, Kuroko-kun?” Koganei-senpai laughed.

“Literally,” he confirmed. “Like I said, she was, is," he corrected himself, "very impressive.”

Kagami looked at the photo one more time. “I don’t get it,” he confessed.

Kuroko shrugged and headed to practice, “You will when you meet her.”

Months later, Kagami found himself on his knees before that same girl and completely understood what Kuroko meant.  


	2. The Meeting of Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami first sees Akashi.

He’d only seen it once, but watching Murasakibara interact with Akashi creeped him out. It gave him chills like those old fairy tales, the bloody ones where the happy endings were paid for, not earned, and the villains didn’t so much learn their lesson as have the lessons thrust upon them.

Murasakibara greeted Akashi with a hand cupping her cheek, almost covering her entire porcelain doll face, and she turned from him but allowed his hand to caress her as it fell away. Kagami thought of Little Red Riding Hood but he didn’t think there would be a woodcutter to save the girl in this twisted version.

The center bowed his head to her and called her Akachin and she regarded him as if he were a particularly favored toy that she had outgrown long ago, but no toy had ever been insistent enough to card a massive hand through an owner’s hair and wrap the other a third of the way around her waist.

The other members of the Generation were tense, almost as unsure about the situation as Kagami and Furihata. But then Akashi began to speak, ignoring the hands upon her and so did everyone else in favor of hanging onto her every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's story seems to want to be told in small segments. From the looks of things the chapters will be short, often from an outside perspective.


	3. Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara breaks the status quo. Takes place in first year.

It was one of the absolutes at Teikou: Hikada-sensei is to be feared, never call Akashi a girl with anything other than awe, don't eat the mystery meat, and Murasakibara doesn't share snacks.

 

So when he offered Akashi his bag of chips in the clubroom one afternoon, everyone around the pair went still. The redhead did not answer for an agonizing stretch, regarding the food and the boy with equal solemnity. Aomine began to shift restlessly until Kuroko pinched him back into stillness.

 

"... Just one," she told him, gracefully taking a chip. Atsushi smiled at her.

 

Haizaki shattered the moment, "Hell, if you're giving out food, I'll have some." He reached for the bag only to find his wrist seized in what was surely a painful grip. Murasakibara loomed over the smaller boy with murder in his eyes.

 

Nijimura-senpai glanced at Aakashi while their center continued to terrorize the team’s resident delinquent, “You planning on calling him off?”

 

She blinked at him. “I see no value in saving a pawn too foolish to preserve himself.”

 

It was one of the absolutes at Teikou: Hikada-sensei is to be feared, never call Akashi a girl with anything other than awe, don't eat the mystery meat, and Murasakibara only shares snacks with Akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, more outside perspective on Akashi...


	4. The First Time and Marks and a Lack Thereof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukkun breaks the status quo again and Aomine notices a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A twofer to make up for the lack of actual words.

**The First Time**

 

The first time Murasakibara picked her up, everyone held their breath, certain that there was about to be a murder. Instead she looked regally down her nose at him, one elegant eyebrow archly raised. He smiled back and Aomine muttered something crude about brass balls, Haizaki nodded in agreement.

 

Several tense minutes passed in which Akashi failed to maim their center, and Murasakibara failed to explain himself. Eventually, "Are you quite finished, Atsushi?" Her tone was not quite exasperated but it flirted coyly with the border of it.

 

Murasakibara waited another few moments before nodding and gently placing her back on the ground. Akashi smoothed her uniform sweater and continued her conversation with Nijimura as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

\---------------------------------------------

**Marks and a Lack Thereof**

Aomine noticed it at InterHigh, the way Murasakibara kissed her above her changed eye with an odd little smile.

He’d done it again at the Winter Cup, just before she left them, and if it’d been any other girl Aomine would have sworn she’d actually fucking  _preened_  a little. As it was, he heard Murasakibara murmur something about how lovely her eyes were and he shuddered at the tone.

It was almost unfair, really.

The Generation had all let themselves be marked irrevocably by Akashi, but Murasakibara had been the only one to leave a mark on  _her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God why are they so short?


	5. A Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting, Kagami asks for some history.

“Oi, Kuroko,” Kagami asked, still recovering from that _thing_ with the scissors.

“Yes?”

“How long has… …  _that_  been going on?”

“Akashi-san and Murasakibara-kun?” he clarified.

Kagami rolled his eyes, “No, the  _other_  unspeakably weird thing that happened at that meeting.”

Kuroko shrugged, “Ever since they met really, but it got worse when…” the boy trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

“Kuroko-kun?” Furihata asked. “Are you okay?”

Waving off the concerned looks of his teammates Kuroko explained, “I’m sorry, it’s just… there’s no real way to describe it adequately.”

Midorima swept by the trio, “He destroyed her, her eyes changed, and suddenly they were like  _that_.”

Well, that was convenient, Furihata thought.

“What do you mean destroyed?” Kagami called after Midorima’s retreating back.


	6. Midorima the Masochist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For those well versed in Shin-chan, his love for his former captain was both painfully obvious and incredibly pathetic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in some ambiguous point early in the school year in which Shuutoku was still in the running for the InterHigh.
> 
> There were a couple requests for Akashi interacting with her new team. At the moment I don't have a solid enough grasp of the Rakuzan team to do them any sort of justice. Such fics will come I promise but it may not be for a while.

 

 

For those well versed in Shin-chan, his love for his former captain was both painfully obvious and incredibly pathetic.

 

Unlike most boys harboring a one-sided love, Midorima was perfectly aware of Akashi's numerous mental issues and conceded the fact that they would be a major obstacle in pursuing any kind of relationship. He also refused to admit to thinking of her lustfully (though whether this was chivalry or a lack of an acknowledged sexuality was still under debate). But, just like any other man before him, Midorima Shintaro came pathetically to heel every time she called for him, despite knowing a kick was as likely as a word, look, or touch of affection. It didn't matter what else was going on in his life, the moment Akashi deigned to cast her attention his way, the shooting guard dropped  _everything_  to bask in it.

 

Like ditching practice,  _practice,_ because  _she_  called.

 

"Shin-chan, you're insane!" Takao hissed during lunch break, "If Coach doesn't get you, Miyaji and the Captain will."

 

"I have my three requests," he reminded Takao.

 

"You don't seriously think those extend to-" a cautious glance around the room, and he lowered his voice, "skipping practice, do you?"

 

Midorima's left hand compulsively went to the ceramic dragon statuette sitting innocuously on his desk. "If it doesn't, I'll merely explain the situation."

 

"What? That you want to get laid?" A sharp glare quailed him, and he raised his hands placatingly. "Ok, ok, I crossed a line, there. But it's a  _date_ , Shin-chan. Coach is not going to let you off the hook for a  _date_."

 

"It's not a date," Midorima argued.

 

"You have to wear a  _suit_ ," Takao pointed out.

 

"It's a meeting with her father. He's decided to check in on her and how her boyfriend has been treating her."

 

"Then why the  _fuck_  isn't she demanding-" because Akashi fucking Seijuuro didn't  _ask_  for a damn thing, he’d learned that much- "her  _actual_  boyfriend ditch practice? Or tell her old man that her boyfriend lives in Akita!?"

 

"Because as far as Akashi-sama is concerned, I  _am_ her boyfriend." Oh, there it was, there was the pain in Shin-chan's voice, the pinched look up by the eyes. "You've only seen Murasakibara on the court; he's like an alien anywhere else. There's no way that Akashi-sama would approve of him, but if she tells him she's single, he'll start looking to marry her off."

 

"So she uses you as a diversion, and you let her..." Takao concluded  _because you figure that's the closest you'll get, you poor bastard._ Never mind the fact that Akashi was still shy of sixteen and this farce started two years ago, what kind of father was looking into marriage prospects at thirteen? "How do you not hate them?"

 

Shin-chan never answered him, and it took three days’ worth of selfish requests and double training, but he went to see the Akashi family. Somehow, when he came back, he seemed even more serious and solemn then when he'd left.

 

Takao let the silence be, and hated Akashi for his teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically speaking, this is not the first fic that makes mention of Midorima's unrequieted love for Akashi. It was the first one I wrote however, and colored how I was writing Empress Eyes' Midorima from there on out.
> 
> I have a lot of things planned for that particular mess.


	7. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going through Murasakibara's head during chapter 3.

Aka-chin was sad.

 

He should do something about that.

 

That was what boyfriends did, right? At least Nee-san always got pissed if her boyfriend  _didn't_  try and make her feel better.

 

...

 

Was he even Aka-chin's boyfriend?

 

Murasakibara munched his potato chips thoughtfully.

 

They spent time together. She'd make her way to his classroom every break and visit with him. She'd make him do homework too, but she was much nicer about it than anyone else had been, allowing frequent breaks and letting him whine, so he didn't mind that much. She bought him snacks sometimes, and according to Nee-san that was wrong, but Aka-chin never seemed to mind.

 

It'd be nice being her boyfriend.

 

He should do something about that.

 

But in the meantime...

 

Wordlessly, Atsushi tilted the bag towards her in an offer.

 

She stared at him for a long moment, looking through him and his intentions and laying him bare. That was part of what he liked about her, words had a tendency to be superfluous between them.

 

"Just one," she murmured, smiling gently in that special Aka-chin way, just with her eyes, a softening to their normal razor edge.

 

Warmth spread in his chest as he smiled back.

 

Maybe there was something to that sharing crap after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Haizaki had to ruin the moment. This could alternatively be titled: in which Mukkun has a degree in Akashi-watching


	8. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Akashi and Murasakibara spent most of their weekends.

Atsushi learned early on that his girlfriend preferred to spend as little time at her family's manor as possible. His home, crammed to bursting with six unnaturally proportioned people and one woman of average stature (whose shorter genetics did not impact her offspring at all) was certainly not conducive to any kind of intimacy, privacy, or (on some days) even decency.

He wondered sometimes if anyone realized that they broke into school most weeks, but figured it didn't really matter so long as they could keep doing it. The second auditorium had a battered old couch tucked away backstage. It was a man-eating couch if one simply sat on it. But if one sprawled across it, it sank to cradle one's body in the most nap-inducing way Atsushi had ever experienced.

Naturally it was too short for Atsushi to stretch the full length of his body out over it, but by hooking his knees over an arm, the rest of him rested perfectly comfortably against the cushions and the sorry looking throw pillow that Akachin had insisted on having deloused before she let him rest his head on it.

It was an island of peace with Seijuuro resting on his chest, delicately sampling the snacks he offered her, haloed in the glow of the stage lights off to the side, and as close to lazy and indolent as she'd ever allow herself to be. Schoolwork wasn't allowed in this sanctuary, neither was basketball, nor her father. Sometimes they talked, about the team (but not as the team), about the future (Murasakibara wanted to make sweets so he could eat as many as he liked, Akashi focused on her projections for the people around her), but mostly there was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another really short one.

**Author's Note:**

> Much like Legally Blonde, requests and constructive criticism are all highly encouraged.


End file.
